Enforcer
The Enforcer (known in early games as the Automag) is a handgun in the Unreal series. Overview Unreal and Return to Na Pali The Automag fires rounds via the use of gunpowder. The weapon shares Clips and Bullets with the Minigun. In secondary fire mode, the player character tilts the pistol sideways in a "gangsta-style" carriage to fire less accurate rounds at a faster rate. It can shoot 20 rounds consecutively, after which it has to be reloaded. It can also be reloaded by switching to another weapon and then switching back to the Automag. Unreal Tournament The Enforcer is the default weapon players spawn with, along with the Impact Hammer. A semi-automatic pistol, the successor to the Automag from Unreal. The player can dual-wielded Enforcers if they happen to find a second one. Secondary fire tilts the Enforcer sideways in a "gangsta" style for greater rate of fire at the cost of accuracy. Even when dual-wielded, the 3rd person perspective, as during the end of a game, will show the player with only one. However, two bullet cases come out when shot. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Default weapon of the Juggernauts. The human and Necris characters use modified versions whose alternate fire can freeze and stun their opponents respectively. Unreal Tournament 3 Unreal Tournament 3 marks the first appearance of the Enforcer since UT. It is "combined" with the AR770 to have a high fire rate, but it's still small, akimbo-wieldable, and the alt-fire is replaced with a 3-round-burst fire. If you have two, then it is considerably one of the best weapons in the game, with hitscan power, high accuracy and fire rate, and decent damage to boot. Unreal Tournament 4 ; Primary fire : Single shots with decreasing accuracy over time. ; Alternate fire : Rapid fire bursts with less accuracy and increased cooldown time. ; Tips - Dual Wield : Picking up a second Enforcer switches to Akimbo mode. Rate of fire of the weapon is doubled. In Unreal Tournament 4, the Enforcer reappears once again, functioning the same way it did in Unreal Tournament 3. Appearances * Unreal ** NyLeve's Falls - 3 ** Rrajigar Mine - 2 ** Chizra - Nali Water God - 1 ** The Ceremonial Chambers - 1 ** Harobed Village - 1 ** Noork's Elbow - 1 ** The Trench - 1 * Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali ** Edge of Na Pali * Unreal Tournament ** Starting weapon * Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict ** Starting weapon of the Juggernauts. The human and Necris characters use modified versions whose alternate fire can freeze and stun their opponents respectively. * Unreal Tournament 3 ** Starting weapon * Unreal Tournament 4 ** Starting weapon Tips and tricks * The Automag is a great weapon for fighting fast enemies due to its hitscan nature, and because of its accuracy and firepower, surpassing even the Minigun. It is a good choice for taking down highly evasive enemies until you find the Rifle and the ASMD. It is better than the Dispersion Pistol for taking lower enemies because of its hitscan nature, compared to the slow projectiles of the latter weapon. Gallery Automag.png|First-person view (Unreal (video game)) Enforcer.png|First-person view (Unreal Tournament) Automag unreal.jpg|Automag equipped Clip.jpg|Automag clips Utenforcerki6.jpg !UT3-ConceptArt-Enforcer.jpg|UT3 Concept Art Unreal Tournament Basic weapon guide enforcer|UT4 Enforcer guide Trivia * The 1998 beta had the same first-person design for the Automag, but the third person one was styled to look like a pistol that was earlier seen in pre-release screenshots. The Automag perhaps had just been changed to its final form when the beta was released. * In Unreal Tournament 3, it is physically impossible to commit suicide with an Enforcer. Through hacking or the use of the playersonly console command, you can kill yourself, but it only says #1 Killed him/herself. External links and references See also * Assault Rifle, the replacement for the Enforcer in Unreal Championship, Unreal Tournament 2003, and Unreal Tournament 2004.